Innocent Angel
by GellySweetDreamlike
Summary: Edward se asoma a los misterios del bosque y a la gran mansión abandonada desde 1604. Allí conocerá a una bella damisela de la que quedará fascinado. Lo que no sabe, es que detrás de la hermosa criatura que él cree que es, se ocultará el más real peligro que jamás haya podido conocer.
1. Mi principio y fin

**¡Hola! Sí, he pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar nada. Pero en lo que se refiere a escribir en general, sí que intenté hacer dos novelas largas (las cuales no me convencieron), así que vuelvo a hora con esta edición especial de otro OS.**

 **Mi primera intención era sacarlo para Halloween, pero como la creación de este relato fue muy rápida y espontánea, tuve que tomarme mi tiempo después para hacer la corrección de detalles y repaso antes de publicarla oficialmente. Además, a pesar de que se supone que "es algo rápido de leer", en realidad, tiene mucha profundidad en cuanto a contenido.**

 **Tan breve fue el tiempo del que he dispuesto para acabar de escribirla, que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de avisar a Marta Salazar, (MarEu SaAl) que me ha ayudado tanto en la corrección como en otros detalles relevantes para mi escritura. Aunque al final, también me acabó echando una mano por aquí (es una verdadera joya). Sé que siempre encontrará fallos donde yo soy incapaz de verlos, y le agradezco todo este periodo de tiempo que ha estado ahí para mí siendo mi profesora constante.**

 **Esta obra tiene escenas explícitas de alto contenido sexual, por lo que si lees, ya estás advertido. Y está protegida en SafeCreative con el código 1711044736983.**

 **Sin más demora,**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Mi principio y mi fin**

 **"Vuestro cuerpo es el más atractivo del legado, es aquel que se utiliza para atraer a los deseos más libidinosos del pecado**

 **Mi cuerpo es el mar de los ángeles y de los cielos, y sirve para manteneros alejado de los males traicioneros**

 **Se equivoca. Su cuerpo es aquel que sirve para embaucarme**

 **Solo procura acercarte a mí para que de esa manera consiga enamorarte"**

 **nnn**

 _ **Westhorpe, Suffolk, Inglaterra. Octubre de 1785**_

Jasper cogió el balón fuertemente a su lado para que no se moviera. Retrocedió tres pasos, y se adelantó rápidamente para lanzarlo con vehemencia hacia el mayor de los Cullen. El último estaba preparado para recibirlo, pero el balón que viajaba a gran velocidad y en suspensión por el aire, acabó apuntando hacia un punto más lejano de lo esperado.

«Al menos no va hacia el bosque…», pensó Jasper preocupado.

Pero a donde sí se dirigía, concretamente, era hacia una de las esquinas del prado.

—¡Edward! ¡Cuidado!

Ambos chicos intentaron llamar con desesperación al joven de rizos rubios que se encontraba cómodamente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero él estaba tan sumergido en su lectura, que solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando el peligro en cuestión, se encontraba a escasa distancia de su cara.

En un acto instintivo, lo esquivó como pudo con la tapa dura del libro, causando que el valón rebotase y se dirigiera hacia la izquierda, donde sí quedaba el bosque.

—Maldición —exclamó Jasper mientras daba una patada a la hierba bajo sus pies, sabiendo que tenía que dar el partido por perdido.

Oficialmente, ese motivo había sido el causante de su derrota.

—¡Edward! —Los ojos del susodicho buscaron la figura de su hermano mayor, un robusto moreno de orbes verdes y centellantes de rabia—. Es imposible para ti no arruinarlo todo siempre, ¿verdad?

Con un asunto u otro, siempre lo acababa haciendo. Fue por eso que aquella misma tarde, accedió a su petición de ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de atender como mero espectador al partido de Harpastum, y en su lugar, se enfrascó en otra nueva aventura cifrada en tinta sobre páginas blancas. En teoría, alejado de todo.

—Dejadlo —ordenó James con una sonrisa ladina esparcida por sus labios, acudiendo a su rescate con el resto del grupo. Aunque Edward no sabía con certeza si sería correcto decir lo último de esa manera—. Según nos ha demostrado, Edward no podría medir su… hombría, en habilidades físicas; pero al menos, tendrá buena labia para conquistar a las damas a través de los tantos versos de los que se nutre día y noche.

—Últimamente ha estado más distraído de lo que acostumbra —mencionó Marcus, un amigo de la familia. Era hombre castaño de ojos azules como el mismo cielo—. Tal vez nos asombra dándonos la noticia de que una doncella ya anda por fin rondando por sus pensamientos.

A los otros chicos se les asomaron sonrisitas cómplices por el rostro.

—Imagino que una posible candidata con la que podrías hacer de eso algo útil —opinó su otro amigo Peter a corta distancia de él, refiriéndose al libro.

Peter tenía las mismas características físicas que James. Era rubio, de ojos marrones, aunque compartieran un vínculo familiar no tan cercano.

—Ojalá fueran verdad tus suposiciones, primo —expresó James—. Pero de ser así, ¿qué espera Edward? ¿Acaso va a pasarse la noche de bodas leyendo poemas?

El cuarteto de muchachos comenzó a reír sin parar, contagiando a su misma vez incluso al que no le apetecía hacer un chiste de aquello.

—Ya está bien —reclamó Emmett recomponiendo su postura—. Puede ser que mi hermano no frecuente a tantas mujeres como nosotros; pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no es ese el tipo de hombre que debería a aspirar a una mujer con tanta pureza como la suya? Tal vez Dios acabe por darle una mejor esposa que a todos nosotros.

—En el lecho se necesita a alguien que enseñe al otro como se debe actuar en el asunto —repuso James con firmeza—. Y si uno de los dos tiene que ser el experimentado… no os gustaría que sea ella, ¿no?

—A nadie le gustaría tener por esposa a una fulana —comentó Marcus, estando de acuerdo con James.

—Venga, si eso es algo natural —contradijo Jasper—. Con la práctica, ambos aprenderían todo.

—Sí… pero a saber cuánto tardarían para ello —murmuró James alzando una ceja.

Todos soltaron otro par de risas, incluso Emmett, aunque toda la charla que mantenían se esfumó en cuanto dos sirvientas de la gran casa, las principales damas de compañía de la señora Esme que fueron traídas de Las Américas, aparecieron ante su campo de vista.

Sonrientes, ambas hicieron una reverencia antes de hablar.

—Jóvenes —saludó la morena de tez más oscura, María.

El rubio de Jasper la contempló con sus grandes ojos azules, prestándole más atención de la normal.

—La comida está servida. La señora os espera a todos en la mesa.

La otra muchacha pelirroja, hermana de la primera, repartió la mirada entre todos los muchachos hasta detenerse en uno en especial, el cual le sonrió de vuelta.

Ella se unió a María y volvió a caminar en la misma dirección por donde vinieron. Los seis hombres no tardaron en seguirlas como hechizados hacia la gran casa de campo. Claramente, solo después de recoger sus pertenencias —capas y sombreros— que habían dejado aparcadas en un lugar para poder jugar con más libertad. Una vez allí, los chicos volvieron a despojarse de sus sombreros y fueron al comedor donde Esme, la señora de la casa y madre de los Cullen, estaba esperándolos pacientemente para saludarlos antes de empezar a comer.

Las criadas se retiraron, y con Esme a una distancia prudente de ellos, los chicos empezaron a observarse de forma acusadora.

—Procurad que no se os note las ansias.

James apartó la vista del punto donde desapareció Victoria, todavía sintiendo su dulce aroma a jazmín impregnado en el ambiente. Era el mismo olor que le recordaba a muchas de sus tardes de caza; y esa presa en especial, se le presentó después de una de esas tantas.

—Siento mi indiscreción, pero es algo inevitable. Esa mujer es buena como servidumbre en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Oh, James. —Marcus suspiró con un tono de voz enternecedor—. No es con nosotros que debes disculparte, recuerda que aquí tu hermano también ha sucumbido a las tentaciones de la otra sirvienta.

—Debería daros vergüenza —añadió Peter, intentando sonar serio a pesar de la gracia que le provocaba ver el semblante aturdido de Jasper—. Ese derecho debería reservarse a Edward y Emmett, que son los verdaderos herederos de la casa y sus pertenencias.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, tomándolo como un comentario bromista.

—No importa, estas serán las últimas tardes de diversión antes de su partida definitiva a Las Américas.

—Pero hasta que lo hagan, pasará todavía un tiempo —apuntó Marcus alzando las cejas.

—También es cierto que una vez allí nos haremos más ricos, más poderosos, alcanzaremos las posiciones más altas y tal vez, hasta consigamos esposas incluso más dichosas de lo que alguna vez el destino quiso para nosotros. —James se carcajeó con fuerza—. Además, desde allí podremos traerte dos nuevas sirvientas, más jóvenes y bellas, como recompensa ante nuestra falta de decoro al estrenarte las tuyas, Emmett.

—¿Has oído eso, Victoria?

Ella asintió a su lado escondida detrás de una esquina. Ambas habían oído rumores que ni doña Elizabeth ni su marido estaban en su mejor momento y que esa era la causa de su decisión de marcharse. Aunque claro, recién lo estaban confirmando del todo por boca de sus propios hijos.

—Este es el momento que tanto ansiábamos que llegara. Esa costurera puede que tenga una pequeña fortuna y ganas de enriquecerla con la unión de sus hijos con otras familias más poderosas. Por otro lado, para nosotras llegar a su nivel es más que suficiente. Aprovechemos la oportunidad y hagamos de nosotras unas esposas y madres serviciales para su próxima descendencia. ¿Seguro que todo saldrá como lo planeado?

—Las pociones para el aumento de libido y fertilidad de mamá nunca fallan —le contestó con certidumbre—. Y esos hombres nunca parecen tener suficiente.

—En ese caso, solo nos queda rezar —susurró María—. Si podemos asegurar quedar en cinta antes de que se vayan, tenemos la garantía de que doña Elizabeth no sería mujer que quisiera separarse de sus nietos.

—A veces la bondad puede ser un arma de doble filo bastante manejable —musitó Victoria con sabiduría.

—Lo importante es utilizarla a nuestro favor, hermana. Piensa que lo mejor es que podremos regresar a casa y como mujeres bien casadas. —Y la fantasía de María contagió a su hermana menor, consiguiendo que sonriese con timidez.

Por otra parte, en el comedor los chicos continuaron discutiendo sobre sus asuntos.

—Debo reconocer que es una oferta muy tentadora, James. Pero no, gracias —rechazó amablemente Emmett—. He decidido centrarme en buscar esposa, al igual que lo hace mi hermano Edward.

—Solo asegúrate de no pasar centrándote lo suficiente como para que acabes olvidando la práctica tú también.

Y la mayoría rieron. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era Edward.

Sí, ese fue otro comentario usual de esa misma tarde. De todo el tiempo, mejor dicho, de cada conversación en la que Edward estaba presente en su círculo social y rodeado de sus supuestos amigos.

Pero esa fue la última gota que colmó el vaso para él.

El pequeño Cullen se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la rabia. Emmett se levantó para ir a hablar con él.

—Hermano, por favor, frena.

—No, Emmett, ¡no! No pienso parar esta vez. Ya estoy cansado y harto de tantas burlas, humillaciones y lamentaciones silenciosas de mi parte. Si tanto desean que me convierta en ese dichoso hombre del que tanto hablan para que se callen, lo haré. Y si tanto desean que corteje a la primera dama con la que me cruce, sea la correcta o no para mí, ¡también lo haré!

—Edward, no digas tonterías. Eres mi hermano, yo no deseo nada más para ti que lo mejor de este mundo.

—Pues eso no te detuvo a unirte a ellos cuando se reían de una forma tan vil de mí.

Emmett hizo una mueca de aflicción. Aun así, no se retractó.

—Debes hacerte fuerte de carácter.

—¿A tal precio?

—¿Cómo esperas estar a la altura de defender a la dama con la que te cases, si no? —le cuestionó—. ¿De proteger a tus hijos del peligro? ¿De mantener la casa? ¿De asumir el control de una familia?

—¿Qué hay de los sentimientos? ¿Qué hay del apoyo mutuo? ¿Qué hay de…?

—Patrañas, Edward —le cortó—. Eso no son más que patrañas. ¿Acaso padre estuvo ahí con nosotros cuando tuvo que ir a la guerra a luchar por nuestra tierra?

—Madre no nos crio para lo que tú dices —dijo de manera frívola, recordando lo mucho que les había dolido su ausencia.

—Porque madre representa el papel que tu futura esposa debe asumir. ¡Tú debes ser el hombre de tu propio hogar!

Edward tomó una respiración profunda, sin pensar en otra defensa que alegar a su favor.

—Pues si ese es el papel que se espera de mí, lo cumpliré.

—¡Edward! —Emmett chilló cuando de todas formas lo volvió a ver retomar su camino hacia la puerta de la casa—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A demostrar a todo el mundo que no soy ese débil que piensan.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

Edward dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin haberse parado a meditarlo durante mucho tiempo.

—Iré al bosque.

Su hermano bufó.

—¿A esta hora? ¿Qué te costaba avisar un poco más temprano? Ir hasta allí ahora nos llevaría una noche entera hasta hospedarnos en casa de los Withlock y desde ahí…

—No hablo del bosque sur —negó Edward.

—¿Entonces?

—Hablo del que tenemos aquí al lado, a recuperar el balón de esta mañana.

Definitivamente, ese era un gran reto. Aunque tal vez estaba algo lejos de sus posibilidades.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Ese bosque está maldito. ¡Lo dice el mismo cura del pueblo! Allí solo va la gente que quiere encontrarse a Satanás, es peligroso. Está lleno de… peligro. —Emmett se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más palabras para describirlo.

—Solo es un bosque —indicó Edward con convicción y simpleza como si no se tratase de la gran cosa.

—Sabes que no es solo un bosque.

—No lo es porque nadie lo ha creído en años. Solo por el hecho de que exista una dichosa leyenda…

—Justamente por esa leyenda, Edward —alegó Emmett—. Un buen día esos chicos empezaron a desaparecer sin razón alguna.

—¿Y hace cuántas décadas de eso ya? Tal vez solo era un animal, hombres suicidas… o tal vez directamente nada. Existe la posibilidad de que todo sea falso, dado a que nunca se descartó la idea.

—De todas maneras, tú no vas a ser quien lo pruebe. Tú solo no —advirtió.

—Si ese es el precio a pagar para que los chicos callen…

—Edward, no. Tú no vas a arriesgar tu vida para que ellos dejen de hablar. Para cuando te cases o pase el tiempo…

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Volvió a gruñir desesperado—. No estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto, Emmett. Esta es una tortura diaria.

—¡Edward!

Pero él no entró en razón, de manera que él tuvo que asumir el papel de hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces? —le exigió saber cuando lo vio salir de la casa a su lado.

—Voy contigo.

Su enfado disminuyó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mi deber siempre ha sido protegerte, y aunque no lo he hecho muy bien, al menos lo haré en esto. Vamos a buscar esa pelota y demostrar que eres el más valiente del pueblo, ¿está bien?

Después de todo, el hecho de ir en sí no parecía ser tan difícil.

Ambos se embarcaron en el camino hasta que entraron en el bosque. Quedaron en que solo revisarían los puntos superficiales de ese, pues la pelota no debería haber ido mucho más lejos de ahí… Aun así, después de mucho tiempo buscando seguían sin encontrarla.

—Es inútil, Edward —se quejó Emmett—. Aquí no hay nada.

—Debe de estar. De donde ha caído, no se ha movido.

Edward, por otro lado, seguía con la cabeza metida en los matorrales sin meditar la alternativa de darse por vencido.

—Cierto, pero el bosque es muy grande. Además, hasta ahora sigo sin comer.

Sus estómagos les rugieron varias veces durante un buen rato antes, pero Emmett recién creía que había llegado a su límite.

—Si quieres, vuelve tú —le propuso Edward—; yo no volveré para aparecer con las manos vacías.

La expresión de Emmett se suavizó de manera leve.

—Tenemos tiempo, Edward. Los chicos por hoy no te molestarán más, seguro que ya se van. Aparte… has logrado venir al bosque.

Edward sabía lo que se proponía, mas no quería ceder. Hizo como si no lo escuchara y siguió con su tarea. Por otra parte, Emmett sí había desistido, y en su afán por esperarlo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor haciendo que los minutos parecieran eternos y provocando así que Edward se impacientara.

—¡Que no me iré!

Emmett no respondía nada; y después de otras dos largas horas de búsqueda sumadas a los gruñidos de su estómago por no haber probado bocado, Edward tuvo que acabar aceptando la posibilidad de descansar; por lo menos durante un tiempo antes de regresar.

Él se incorporó y a pasos lentos, ambos hermanos buscaron la salida del bosque. Edward fue detrás de Emmett durante la mayor parte del trayecto, sufriendo la carga de permanecer más tiempo buscando, y en una de esas, mientras esperaba a que su hermano saltara unas piedras anchas que daban acceso a un tipo de atajo, giró la cabeza y… la vio.

—Emmett.

—¿Sí?

—¡Está allí!

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, Edward fue directamente hacia donde la localizó. La veía oculta entre unas ramas, debajo de la copa de un árbol. Estaba algo sucia por el barro, pero ilesa al fin y al cabo.

Él posó uno de sus pies por encima de los troncos mientras escuchaba como Emmett se acercaba por detrás, hasta que de repente, un sonido a su derecha lo distrajo.

Su mirada se deslizó entre las hojas, donde justo una serpiente cascabel se asomó velozmente sin haberlo visto venir.

Edward recobró la compostura ipso facto, pero eso alteró al animal, que ante el movimiento posó sus ojos amenazantes sobre él. Y en el afán de buscar una salida cercana, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—Emmett, corre.

Su voz apenas fue audible.

—¿Qué?

Él ya había llegado a su lado, y justo cuando pisó un par de hojas hasta alcanzarlo, una de ellas trepó por la rama y dejó caer parte de su delgado y alargado cuerpo en dirección al cuello de Emmett, presentándose justo delante de sus caras.

Seguido de un grito, corrieron despavoridos en dirección contraria a los reptiles. Lo peor, es que mientras huían el sonido del movimiento de sus lenguas seguía resonando en sus cabezas. ¿Estaban ahí, o solo era una mera ilusión?

Edward frenó un segundo y divisó a varias especies de ellas camufladas entre los árboles. Había de todos los colores.

¿Cómo diablos habían acabado en un nido de serpientes?

Emmett al sentir su ausencia quiso pararse, pero él no lo dejó exigiéndole correr más rápido, y lo hicieron, hasta que un intenso dolor en sus pulmones desacostumbrados los hizo parar.

—Recuérdame cómo hemos acabado así…

—Tú quisiste quedarte… —se mofó con ironía.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que eso estaba lleno de esos bichos? —le reclamó Edward—. Una sola mordida de ellas y para cuando volviésemos a casa, si es que lo hiciéramos, ya no nos podrían extraer toda la carga de veneno que llevan encima.

—¡No es a ti a quién casi le muerden el cuello!

Pese a que Edward estaba por añadir algo más, no pudo. La voz no le salió de la garganta cuando se percató de lo que volvía a tener frente a sus ojos.

Se trataba del motivo principal de sus problemas. Era el mismo objeto redondeado, solo que ya sin una sola pizca de barro, totalmente intacto a la entrada del sendero. No había nada que lo retuviera o cubriera, además del rayo directo de luz tenue que caía sobre su figura.

—Está ahí otra vez.

Emmett también se quedó mudo y sin expresión a su lado. Solo reaccionó para frenar a su hermano cuando este pareció querer aproximarse hacia allí.

—¿Pero tú estás loco? —le gritó sin poderse creer que de verdad se estaba planteando la posibilidad de ir.

—Emmett, esa es la pelota.

—La de antes lo era —aclaró—. Esta… no puede ser la misma.

—¿Y si antes nos habíamos equivocado?

—Edward, la vi —le aseguró—. Sé que era esa, al igual que esta también lo parece y… —Tomó una breve pausa para pensar en lo que iba a decir—. Mira, esto no deja de ser el bosque y todo me está empezando a dar mala espina.

A medida que hablaba fue dando cortos pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo señalar por medio del lenguaje corporal que no pretendía ir más allá bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ya no corremos peligro.

Edward seguía en su sitio, notando el comportamiento de su hermano como algo absurdo.

—De todas formas, no me…

Pero Edward siguió avanzando, dejándole con la palabra en la boca sin hacerle el mínimo caso en absoluto.

—¡Edward!

Emmett retrocedió sus pasos hacia él, intranquilo, y siguió pensando en argumentos a su favor hasta que logró divisar a través del sendero algo que lo llevó al extremo de la negación.

—Ahora sí que no vas a dar un solo paso más —advirtió serio mientras clavaba sus ojos en un punto lejano.

—¿Por qué?

—Por eso.

Edward miró con destino a donde marcaba, y lo único que vio era una gran construcción de un color granate suave oculta entre distintos rosales y un gran árbol. Parecía estar bastante gastada y tener una ornamentación demasiado cargada para ser reciente.

—Una casa.

—Exacto —corroboró como si hubiese dado en el clavo—. Concretamente, esa es la mansión abandonada desde 1604.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú nunca has acabado de saber la verdadera historia sobre el bosque. Esta es la guirnalda del pastel... la clave. Es una historia bastante escalofriante para pequeñajos.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—El caso es que la llaman así —aclaró Emmett sin darle mucha más importancia al nombre—. Nadie ha podido ser capaz de visitarla en años, mejor dicho, ni siquiera de volver a rondar por su lado. Los que fueron mandados a hacerlo, nunca volvieron para contarlo. Llegar a verla es señal de que has llegado a la mitad de la profundidad plena del bosque.

—Pero si hasta este punto no nos ha pasado nada, ¿por qué ahora tendríamos que temer?

—¡Porque las pistas acaban aquí! ¡justo aquí! —exclamó con vehemencia—. Nunca hubo sobrevivientes, pero sí algunos diarios de aquellos que se perdían. En ellos, sus dueños cuentan haber visto cosas que creían irreales por aquí, y todos vieron algo distinto. De ahí se ha concluido que la casa alberga poderes alucinógenos, y fueron esas las últimas pistas escritas que se encontraron. Así que, si lo meditas bien, puede que si nos damos la vuelta todavía podamos regresar vivos a casa.

Emmett se giró tan pronto como acabó su explicación, sin embargo, su hermano seguía con la mirada fija en la pelota sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Edward, sé que desde ese punto es peligroso seguir y que puedo arriesgar mi vida. Así que igual que cuando tú me dijiste que corriese antes, ahora yo te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Pero… ¿qué pasaba si él quería quedarse y arriesgar?

Edward quedó absorto intentando analizar los detalles de la mansión que se le permitía ver a lo lejos, hasta que el agarre de Emmett lo obligó a apartarse de su objetivo.

—Ay, no lo hagas tan fuerte —se quejó acariciándose el brazo de donde lo había movido.

—Vámonos —le exigió—. Y esto no es una petición.

Edward suspiró detrás suyo. Apenado, volvió a echar un último vistazo a la pelota, pensando en lo cerca que estaba de poder experimentar, solo por una vez en su vida, el ser aceptado por el resto de los otros chicos y ganarse un poco de su respeto y confianza.

Y seguido de eso, pensó en lo cerca que estaba de echar esa oportunidad por la borda. Seguramente, nunca más estaría ahí, tan cerca de obtenerlo; y además, todo ese tiempo de búsqueda y calvario tenían que traer algún tipo de recompensa.

Tenía que valer la pena.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó Emmett furioso.

Él se agachó y se posó sobre una rodilla, fingiendo que se había detenido un segundo para arreglar el lazo decorativo de uno de sus zapatos.

Su hermano siguió caminando, aunque más lento para que él pudiera alcanzarlo cuando estuviese listo. En cambio, Edward aprovechó el momento en que no miraba para ir a coger la pelota que se encontraba a centímetros de él.

Y en el momento que la tomó entre sus manos, Emmett se volteó a presenciar horrorizado lo que sucedía.

¡EDWARD!

Pero al querer levantar el balón en sus brazos, Edward no vio a su hermano. Aunque juraba haber oído una especie de eco de su voz.

—¿Emmett? —llamó, sin recibir respuesta.

Edward retrocedió y miró hacia ambos lados de su paradero, pero no logró verlo por ninguna parte.

Se quiso girar hacia el balón en cuestión, pero tampoco estaba, así que empezó a aventurarse a explorar un poco más alrededor para hallar alguna pista de ese hombre robusto y peculiar. Sin embargo, al pasar un rato desperdiciando sus esfuerzos en vano, Edward decidió atribuirlo todo a una posible broma de mal gusto.

—Está bien, ¡nos marchamos! —Y aun así, solo su propio eco le contestó—. Sea lo que sea que pretendes intentando esconderte, no funciona.

Él fue girando y observando en todas las direcciones contrarias a donde habían pasado, y no, él no se dignaba a reaparecer.

—¡Emmett!

A partir de ese punto, su cuerpo comenzó a presentar signos de alarma, y actuó como cualquier persona en su caso haría: queriendo insistir en volver a rebuscar por todos los rincones y conseguir alguna posible ayuda, pero tampoco encontró a nadie. Memorizó algunos elementos clave en los que iba fijándose para no perderse, y estuvo así hasta que decidió darse por vencido.

El calor estaba empezando a calar sus huesos, y el único atisbo de sombra que podía divisar era el de debajo del árbol que había más allá del rayo de luz del sendero. Recordó la advertencia de Emmett sobre la mansión… pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Sin otra alternativa que procurar su bienestar mientras durase su incertidumbre, decidió irse hacia aquel árbol que creía que le serviría para descansar. Le sorprendió bastante, una vez cruzó los límites que su hermano marcó para él, descubrir que todo allí dentro era bastante luminoso.

Las plantas parecían cobrar una intensidad de colores que contrastaba con las del resto del bosque, cada vez más marchitadas por la llegada del otoño. Pero la temperatura y las múltiples mariposas pululando por el lugar, le daban un aspecto de un refugio que todavía se negaba a despedirse de la antigua primavera.

Con la belleza de aquel paisaje inmaculado y el sonido de fondo de algunos cantos de pájaros lejanos sumado al de cómo se mecían las hojas con el viento, Edward no deseó más que poder permanecer con los ojos cerrados ahí por lo menos por buen rato, pero desechó ese pensamiento cuando percibió una figura blanca moverse delante de los rosales.

Tan blanca como un fantasma…

Su rostro palideció, y el primer instinto inmediato que le vino a la mente fue el de buscar refugio, pero descartó la idea cuando reflexionó un poco y concluyó que el parasol blanco adornado de flores y el vestido, más que a un fantasma, parecían ser piezas pertenecientes a una mujer.

¿Y si ella también había ido a visitar el bosque?

Aunque no era la mejor de sus ocurrencias, era la única que le servía para explicar el hecho de que una dama como ella estaría admirando las flores por esos lares, y con una vestimenta tan fina como aparentaba ser la que llevaba.

—Perdone…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su voz ya había reaccionado por él.

La figura se volteó rápidamente, y por su rostro, pudo apreciar una clara sorpresa ante el hecho de haberlo escuchado.

Al final, no llegó a ser ningún ser extraño ni extravagante ni mucho menos aterrorizador. Más bien, se podía decir que era el vivo retrato de la perfección.

Su dulce e inmaculado rostro estaba cubierto por dos copos de crema que tenía como mejillas, del mismo color que las cintas decorativas de su vestimenta, y parecían ser tan dulces como el chocolate de sus ojos y cabello que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Una de sus manos tan pálidas y delicadas como la misma porcelana estaba acariciando los pétalos de una rosa que tenía agarrada, acentuando el color vibrante de la sangre en la flor sobre el fondo blanco de su piel.

—¿Quién es usted? —Su voz era tintineante, clara y suave. Melodiosa de escuchar, tanto, que hasta él prefirió aclararse la garganta para no ensuciarla con la suya.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo.

Ella le respondió con un leve levantamiento de las comisuras de sus labios de fresa.

—No es usual que aparezcan jóvenes tan apuestos por estas tierras.

—Tampoco era de mi conocimiento que hubiesen damas tan bellas rondando por ellas —rebatió él—. ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí siendo un lugar tan… peculiar y temeroso de explorar?

La bella dama lo observó con curiosidad.

—Por algo las opiniones son subjetivas, mi señor. ¿O es que nunca ha creído que algo que merece un valor determinado pueda ser mal juzgado?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y Edward tuvo que verse forzado a asentir a lo que le decía.

—Curiosa elección de palabras y pregunta, si me permite decir —comentó sintiéndose vencido ante un duelo verbal—. ¿A qué nombre debo atribuirle el honor?

—Isabella, mi señor —contestó ella con amabilidad—. Aunque sería algo injusto si no sé a quién debo agradecerle el halago.

Él se apresuró a hacer una leve inclinación delante suyo y a llevar una de sus suaves manos a sus labios.

—Edward Cullen, para servirle —contestó mientras se recomponía, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Dígame, Edward, si no tiene ninguna objeción a que le llame por su nombre de pila, claro está…

—Ninguna, mi señora —respondió sin siquiera dejarle acabar la frase.

Ella solo esbozó otra de sus sonrisas.

—¿Tiene algún sobrenombre? —acabó de preguntar.

—No, mi señora —negó serio—. Al menos, no hasta el momento.

Bella alzó sus cejas con encanto.

—Pues, debo decir que yo sí —repuso con orgullo—. Con que me llame Bella es suficiente para mí.

—Le hace justicia.

Bella agradeció el halago en silencio a la vez que una manada de mariposas se disipó entre ellos.

En ese momento, ella bajó el mentón y atrajo la rosa a su rostro para aspirar su aroma e intentar serenarse. Cerró sus ojos durante un lapso de tiempo, y para cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con un Edward algo consternado por la escena.

«Ella era preciosa», pensó él para sus adentros.

—Cuénteme, Edward ¿Es así como habla con sus amigos?

Y mientras Bella ya se creía lista para volver a la carga, Edward tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver en sí.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Ella lo estudió con picardía.

—¿Habla con ese mismo juego de palabras, formalidad y vocabulario culto que está empleando ahora?

Él tuvo que pararse a meditar en lo que iba a responderle.

—Bueno, no. Obviamente se rebaja mucho —confesó con timidez.

—¿Y por qué conmigo no hace lo mismo? Pídamelo, no me importa.

—Pero no sería correcto. Digo, usted es una dama…

Esa declaración ensombreció el semblante alegre de Bella en un instante.

—¿Y qué? ¿Por qué no sería correcto? —demandó saber—. ¿Qué clase de diferencia hay? Un sinónimo de una conversación amena para mí sería cómoda y placentera. ¿Cómo se va a sentir así si no comparte el mismo grado de familiaridad conmigo?

—Me siento bien hablándole así —repuso Edward.

—Pero yo no, por poco y consigue que me sonroje —añadió disminuyendo gradualmente su tono de voz.

—¿En serio le causo eso?

Bella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tus palabras suenan demasiado encantadoras. Sin embargo, yo prefiero las reales; y por eso te pido, por favor, que me tutees.

—Está bien, si así lo… prefieres.

—Lo hago —afirmó—. No todo tiene que dictarlo ni las normas sociales ni las apariencias, creo que nos reprimimos demasiado justamente por eso. Nos quita la libertad de expresarnos, de ser directos y decir lo que queremos. O mostrarlo, en determinadas ocasiones.

Llegados a ese punto, Edward estaba un poco confuso.

—Creo que no lo entiendo.

—Hablo de cómo a veces deseas reaccionar de una determinada manera, pero tu enseñanza te evita llevarlo al cabo.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Como si ahora quisiera hacer esto.

Y sin esperarlo, Edward fue sujetado del cuello con fuerza por los brazos de Bella y sus labios se unieron fervientemente con los suyos, a pesar de que fuese por muy breve tiempo según su parecer.

—¿Ves? —Bella dejó escapar una risa ahogada al separarse—. Estoy segura que muchas muchachitas de mi misma clase no han tenido oportunidad de hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Sí, es… nuevo, la verdad.

Y Edward no quería desvelar la novedad que eso supuso en todos los aspectos de su vida. Tuvo que mentalizarse en que debía disimular cualquier rastro de vergüenza, por mínimo que fuera.

Bella asintió.

—Y una vez así, ¿crees que quisieras explicarme lo que te trajo a este sitio?

—Es… una larga historia de contar. —A parte de que ya tenía algo en mente, Edward tampoco tenía muchas ganas de aburrirla. Y la verdad, si lo contaba había mucha parte personal que confesar.

—No creo que haya prisa, o al menos, no la hay de mi parte —contestó cordial.

—De mi parte, la verdad, no lo sé.

—Puede que si me lo cuentas, encuentre una forma de ayudarte —sugirió ella de una forma más amena.

—Bien, en teoría yo…

Pero entonces pasó algo muy incómodo, o al menos lo fue para Edward, cuando su estómago hizo un rugido poco agradable.

—¿Estás hambriento? —Bella frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Algo, tal vez —murmuró—. He pasado varias horas sin comer nada.

Ella asintió y se apartó suavemente del rosal.

—Acompáñame adentro, entonces. Allí te podré dar algo y además, te servirá como refugio contra el sol —sonrió con disimulo—. Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien, dado a la manera que te he visto recostarte en ese árbol.

—¿Me…Me viste?

Bella se encogió.

—No quería perturbarte —se excusó—. Me concentré en mis rosales como hago todas las mañanas, y fue una sorpresa enorme que te acercaras a hablarme.

«Porque normalmente hacen lo contrario», le susurró su mente.

Edward no añadió nada más, y Bella se vio abrumada por el velo de sensaciones que la inundaron de repente.

—Debería habértelo ofrecido antes, lo siento...

—No, no, para nada —la interrumpió apresurado—. Muchísimas gracias por el detalle. Lo que pasa es que no sé si se podrían enfadar tus padres, tu familia o…

Edward intentó obviar la posibilidad de que tuviera otro tipo de compañía dentro de la supuesta casa. Bella parecía complacida.

—Tranquilo, vivo sola.

Edward se impresionó al oírlo, y también se dio cuenta de que ambos habían empezado a caminar poco a poco.

—¿Cómo que vives sola? —lo soltó como si fuera algo incomprensible—. Solo los caballeros hacen eso.

—Pues yo también. Y la verdad, no he tenido problemas en general —afirmó segura, volviéndolo a dejar sin palabras.

Su paseo no duró mucho, ya que en cuanto voltearon la esquina, Edward se hizo una idea de a donde lo estaba conduciendo.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano me dijo que esta era una mansión abandonada.

—En realidad, ha pertenecido a mi familia durante varios siglos. ¿Entramos?

Edward la siguió algo dudoso, y ella misma lo guio hasta una de las habitaciones que parecía tratarse de una cocina bastante antigua. Aun así, todo el aspecto del interior en general parecía estar bastante limpio y ordenado, sin la más mínima mota de polvo a la vista.

Edward se sentó en una mesa que había a la esquina de la cocina, la cual funcionaba como un pequeño comedor. Mientras tanto, Bella se movía ágilmente de un lado al otro, y Edward aprovechó para estudiar más de lo que podía ver de su figura con detalle. Un rato después, ella le trajo una bandeja con pan, mermelada, queso, cubiertos y un té a un lado.

—Espero que te guste. —Puede que esa fuese una de las pocas veces que Edward la vio mostrándose tímida delante de él, y a continuación, procedió a probar un bocado. No pasó de la primera mordida para saber que había superado todas sus expectativas.

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó sin salir de su asombro. El paladar se le había hecho agua.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —aseguró entusiasmado por poder seguir deleitándose del sabor del apetitoso alimento—. ¿De dónde has sacado este pan?

—Lo he preparado yo, aunque hacía tiempo que no practicaba nada igual.

Edward la felicitó por su buena mano como cocinera.

—Creo que sin duda, entrarías en competencia con unos que preparan nuestras doncellas. Y te digo con ella porque mi madre siempre fue bastante estricta respecto a las normas sociales, y bueno, nunca ha entrado a la cocina. No me malinterpretes, es buena persona, pero muy respetuosa con las costumbres.

Pero Bella no tenía cara de tomárselo mal, todo lo contrario.

—Entonces has crecido en un buen hogar.

Edward titubeó un poco.

—Se podría decir que sí. Pese que mi padre no ha estado muy presente en nuestras vidas, no creo que haya sido un problema. Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos estado bien, excepto en compañía de sus amigos y familiares de nuestras edades.

—¿Y eso? —indagó Bella con curiosidad.

—Soy el rarito del grupo. Se supone que los chicos de mi edad deben cumplir un determinado perfil, y ellos lo hacen. Prefieren hacer deporte en lugar de reflexionar sobre los misterios de la vida; jugar y disfrutar de perder el tiempo mientras yo aprovecho el momento para leer un buen libro; ellos acostarse con miles de mujeres y yo…. —Edward calló abruptamente y apartó la vista—. Creo que he hablado demasiado.

—Para nada, no te preocupes. Me parece demasiado noble que todavía existan hombres con tu espíritu. —Le sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza—. ¿Y cómo es tu relación con ellos si existen todas esas diferencias de por medio?

—Pues, como debe de ser en ese caso —comentó no tan animado—. Las burlas se hacen algo rutinario, la autoestima se ve afectada con el tiempo y si no fuera por el cariño que mi madre siempre me ha dado... yo, no sé si me sentiría inútil para la sociedad. Aun así, esta humillación constante viene acompañada con un límite, en cierta parte, hice esto de venir hasta aquí era una prueba hacia mí mismo para demostrarme que puedo ser igual a ellos si quiero. Suena absurdo lo sé; pero ahora lo importante es que entré al bosque con mi hermano, y ahora tengo que encontrarlo.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa. Edward la miró confuso, sintiéndose débil y avergonzado por haber confiado tanto.

¿Ahora también lo vería ella como un hombre asustado?

—¿No te das cuenta, Edward?

—¿Sobre qué?

Él no pudo estar más confuso.

—Tú no tienes que probarte nada ni desear cambiar tu esencia natural. Aquellos que se burlan de ti, solo lo hacen porque no encuentran otra manera de canalizar esa envidia que los carcome por dentro, ya que no pueden llegar a ser lo que pretenden —declaró segura—. Desean ser como tú. ¿Y cómo culparlos? Eres un buen hombre, culto, guapo, un buen partido para cualquier familia bien asentada; y además, has podido resistir a toda clase de tentaciones que ellos no. Se han dado cuenta de que siempre les faltará algo para alcanzarte, y es por eso que quieren rebajarte a su nivel, para salir ganando a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, ¿sabes que es lo más honorable de todo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin pensar.

—Que no han podido lograr su objetivo. Que tú has aguantado y resistido como todo un guerrero por seguir siendo tú mismo, y no la marioneta que ellos intentaron que seas.

Su mirada se suavizó. Él tragó fuerte sintiendo como el halago conseguía que su corazón diera un pequeño latido entusiasmado.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Edward, yo solo digo lo que veo.

En lugar de desconectar la mirada, ambos se quedaron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que Bella bajó la vista hacia su boca. Edward supo captar la indirecta en esa oportunidad, y cerró los ojos a la vez que acortaba silenciosamente la distancia que lo separaba de Bella, y a continuación, unir sus labios con los suyos. El primer contacto fue bastante casto, pero a medida que seguían, lo hacían con un par de besos más largos; sin llegar a profundizar mucho.

—Me gustas mucho.

Él todavía no acababa de abrir sus ojos cuando la oyó, y toda la tranquilidad que su pobre corazón intentaba recobrar se fue por la borda.

—Y ahora, ¿te apetece descansar? —le ofreció ella.

—¿Qué?

La voz de Edward sonó ronca y desentonada, obligándole a carraspear.

—Ya sabes: a barriga llena, corazón contento; pero todavía supongo que querrás recuperar fuerzas de esta mañana —comentó dudosa—. Y así después… no sé... ¿Había sido tu hermano el que me mencionaste que tenías que salir a buscar?

—Cierto, Emmett. —E instantáneamente volvió a acordarse de él—. ¿Dónde habrá podido meterse?

—A la mayoría de jóvenes a quienes se les ocurre merodear por este lugar les sucede lo mismo. Desaparecen —le dijo Bella—. Y todo ocurre porque vienen sin saber que hay un territorio del bosque, del que si una vez entran, no pueden salir si no es como presas.

Bella notó el desconcierto en el rostro de Edward, y procedió a explicarse.

—Hay animales que llevan subsistiendo a base de una alimentación insuficiente por aquí durante mucho tiempo. Y un aperitivo así… —Dejó la frase sin concluir—. Pero estas situaciones solo se presentan cuando entran a la zona peligrosa. En otras palabras, su territorio.

—Supongo que sé a lo que te refieres —murmuró Edward mientras le venía a la mente su experiencia con el nido de serpientes.

Bella se removió un poco incómoda.

—De todas formas, hay temporadas en las que suelen venir en mayor cantidad que en otras —añadió—. Supongo que les atrae las historias del bosque…

Edward se quedó extrañado.

—Mi hermano me contó solo lo que pasaba superficialmente, no las creencias ni causas.

—De la casa solo se habla porque estuvo rodeada de todas las desgracias que pasaban —argumentó ella—; la realidad es que es el bosque lo que alberga un poder mágico. Cuenta la historia que una bruja con ideas revolucionarias, fue perseguida y acechada desde que era una niña y enloqueció por su sed de vivir a pesar de todo. Con el paso de los años, acabó teniendo una niña por la que compartía una clase de amor-odio.

»Gracias a sus poderes ella predijo que había dos caminos posibles para el futuro de su hija, donde tanto parte de su amor como de su odio tenían cabida.

»El primero, dictaba que llegaría un día en el que ella esparciría su sangre en la época donde sus ideas serían aceptadas, viviendo en paz, al lado del amor de su vida.

»Claro que para que eso sea posible, sería necesario que ella pagase por unas míseras condiciones de vida, permaneciendo viva aunque encarcelada y aislada del mundo, devorando a todo tipo de presas que encerraba en habitaciones que lograba cazar gracias a los poderes alucinógenos del bosque, con los que podía crear fantasías en las presas para que quisieran acompañarla al destino donde finalmente serían deboradas. Esa misma horrenda rutina hasta que el día en que una de las dos profecías tuviera que cumplirse. —El tono con el que detalló esos aspectos fue el más tenebroso.

»Por otro lado, para que existiesen esos dos destinos alternativos, su amor compasivo de madre le dio la posibilidad de que llegado el momento, su hija pudiese elegir un compañero con el que pasar el resto de su vida.

»La trampa estaba en que ella no podía elegir más que una vez. Y esa decisión iba a causar su más grande dicha o desgracia, ya que el otro posible camino consistía en que si ella se decidía por el compañero equivocado, su sangre se esparciría igualmente, pero en cambio ella sería infeliz para siempre.

—¿Y de qué manera se sabía si había elegido uno u otro? —preguntó Edward después de unos segundos de silencio desde que ella había finalizado el relato.

—Su unión tenía que sellarse con un beso de amor verdadero —le respondió con una nueva luz en su bello rostro—. Ese beso exigía compromiso de ambas partes, sacrificio, y por consiguiente, el cumplimiento eterno de una de las dos profecías.

—¿Y cuál se dice que fue la profecía final?

Bella no supo qué contestar.

—Hasta ahora, nadie sabe cuál fue o si se cumplió ya.

Edward asintió, y en vista de que no se le ocurría nada más de qué hablar, decidió que tomaría su palabra con respecto a centrarse en recuperar fuerzas.

—Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta de descansar por un rato.

—Buena elección —coincidió Bella sin perder su sonrisa cordial—. En ese caso, te acompañaré arriba.

Edward la siguió hasta que llegaron al piso superior, dejando atrás unos escalones anchos y amplios que se reducían a medida que ascendían. Una vez allí, ella entró por el pasillo de su derecha, y pasando por cuatro puertas paralelas en las paredes, entró en la del fondo.

Bella la abrió y ante él apareció la bella vista de la habitación. Edward repasó cada detalle de ese lugar. En especial, las paredes azul cielo y la cama de matrimonio de sábanas azules marinas combinadas con los bordes de color blanco.

—Este es mi cuarto —le informó con dificultad—. Creo que será en el que más cómodo te sentirás, ya sabes, esta casa tiene…

Él no se interesó por su justificación, y lo hizo por otro tipo de curiosidad que hasta le divirtió un poco.

—¿Te gusta el azul?

Bella parpadeó un segundo, y después asintió.

—Es mi color preferido.

—Bueno en saberlo —indicó él—. No me perdonaría ensuciar tus sábanas.

Bastante era ya el gesto de amabilidad que había tenido con él, como para que dañase algo aunque fuese sin querer. Él observó la cama voluminosa a la vez que se rehusaba a la idea.

—No lo harás —aseguró ella—; anda, échate.

Bella le guió hacia la cama cubierta por una tela de satén azul turquesa oscuro, y él se tendió encima.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres meterte dentro? —cuestionó Bella con un deje de reproche en su voz.

Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

—Seguro, si no es más probable que me duerma para largo y luego no podré buscar a Emmett.

—Está bien. Entonces, me retiro para dejarte descansar.

A Bella solo le dio tiempo de alejarse pocos pasos de la cama. Al volverse hacia ella, Edward notó un detalle que podría fácilmente haber pasado desapercibido; Una parte de la tela de su vestido se arrastraba en el suelo por el largo. Tela que corría el riesgo de ser pisada con el tacón de sus zapatos y hacerla tropezar, por lo que intentó detenerla antes de que cayese como él creía que pasaría.

—¡Cuidado!

En su intento por detenerla y cogerla antes de que diese un solo paso más, Edward únicamente consiguió que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio y que sí se fuesen directos al suelo. Por suerte, él los giró de manera que Bella al final cayó encima de su pecho mientras él soportó el peso de ambos.

Su columna le dolió como si le hubiesen partido por la mitad, pero supo que había valido la pena.

—Casi te ibas a enredar con el vestido —se excusó él.

Ella alzó la mirada para verlo, sin saber que ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, y el deseo que despertaba dentro de ellos era mucho más grande que el que compartieron al besarse por primera vez. Y cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, sintieron que el mundo entero por fin se derrumbaba a sus pies.

El contacto no tardó en volverse hambriento y voraz. Las ganas de saborear la carne del otro, la ansiedad que apaciguaban y el gusto que les provocaba era demasiado intenso. El cosquilleo les recorría a la velocidad de la luz por todos los nervios de sus cuerpos, y se paralizaba en un punto concreto que comenzaba a palpitar.

Edward, que sostenía a Bella por la cintura, la levantó hasta la cama en un santiamén y se colocó encima de ella.

Siguió besándola hasta que le faltó el aire para respirar y tuvo que detenerse en el hueco de su cuello para volver a recobrar el aliento.

—No te detengas —le exigió Bella cuando notó sus manos quietas. Ella misma cogió una y la pasó por sus curvas, llevando a Edward al borde de la locura.

—Bella, no es…

—Que no se te ocurra poner la excusa de que no es correcto otra vez, por favor.

Y después volvió a unir sus labios. Las manos de Edward se concentraron en los sitios a ambos lados de la cintura que le había marcado Bella, pero pronto se aventuraron a ir más abajo, hacia su espalda baja.

Bella abrió los ojos y Edward se dio cuenta de que se habían oscurecido casi por completo.

—Quítamelo.

Ella arqueó su espalda, causando que sus pechos se pegaran al suyo. Edward, no acostumbrado a sentir la redondez y suavidad de una parte tan femenina cerca de él, reaccionó de una manera demasiado intensa que le obligó a apartarse.

Bella lo observó confundida, pero Edward sabía que si no se tomaba un minuto, una situación muy vergonzosa en sus pantalones no tardaría en manifestarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, yo no estoy acostumbrado a…

—No te preocupes —lo cortó con una voz suave—. ¿De verdad quieres seguir?

Edward asintió.

—Entonces te ayudaré a manejarlo.

Bella se incorporó y se fue a la esquina de la cama para desabrocharse la parte trasera del vestido frente al espejo y luego lo dejó caer abajo, dejándola en ropa interior beige.

Edward abrió sus ojos recorriéndola con la mirada, desde el corsé que le realzaba los pechos y le formaba una cintura de arena, hasta la amplitud de sus caderas y la carne oculta de sus muslos a través de una fina tela.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y salió del vestido. Lo único que la seguía cubriendo hasta sus rodillas no era más que un pololo de tiras rosas.

Edward nunca había visto a una mujer en tan poca ropa, y para él, descubrirlo a mano de una belleza tan suprema como la que consideraba que tenía Bella era algo irreal.

Ella volvió a tenderse a su lado de la cama y lo miró mientras sus manos iban hacia las tiras delanteras del corsé y empezaba a desatarlas.

Sin acabar ni él mismo de saber lo que hacía, Edward la frenó y se posicionó encima de ella para ocuparse de acabar la tarea.

Continuó hasta la última tira, consiguiendo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran delicadamente la piel sensible de su vientre por encima de su ombligo. Bella soltó un pequeño gorgoteo mientras se revolvía de manera casi imperceptible.

Por lo que alcanzó a ver Edward, pensó que había hecho mal algo, pero ella retuvo la palma de su mano en el mismo sitio cuando quiso sacarla, y la deslizó levemente hacia arriba.

Él entendió el mensaje y siguió deslizándola con la ayuda de la otra, hasta abrir el corsé que había quedado sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, y de ese modo, logró ver sus pechos desnudos por primera vez.

La respiración se le quedó atrapada en la garganta mientras admiraba de hito a hito esas voluminosas cumbres pálidas ser rodeadas por pequeños montículos rosas con pezones erectos y redondos.

—Tócalos, explóralos, mímalos, lámelos. Haz lo que sientas que quieres hacer, no tengas vergüenza, al contrario… me encanta, y me hace sentir bien.

Edward hizo caso a sus peticiones, y sentándole eso como una bomba de energía monumental, hundió su cara entre ellos, buscando sus manos temblorosas para posarlas encima. Primero del pecho izquierdo, para amasarlo y ver como se contraía el pezón oscuro alrededor de sus dedos cuando lo presionó.

Pero lo que más le gustó, no fue notar la transformación de su cuerpo en esas áreas, si no las expresiones faciales de Bella que lo dejaban encantado por saber que estaba yendo por buen camino.

Jamás habría pensado que un acto tan morboso, pudiera crear una atracción adictiva de tal medida en él.

Teniendo eso en mente, Edward bajó con sus manos mientras se llevaba el pecho derecho a la boca, y empezaba a lamer y succionar suavemente, experimentando esa textura tan suave en su paladar.

Fue acariciando el resto de su torso en una ruta que trazó de su pecho a su ombligo, produciendo escalofriantes sensaciones en el cuerpo de Bella, hasta llegar finalmente a su monte.

—Toca ahí también.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Y no lo harás, te lo aseguro.

Ella empujó sus caderas contra su mano, consiguiendo que por fin hiciera contacto con su sensible centro.

Bella exhaló un pequeño suspiro, y Edward se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

—¿No debería quitarte el resto de la ropa?

Ella le sonrió, pensando en que tal vez estaba tomando la iniciativa, cuando en realidad, lo único que habitaba en la cabeza de Edward era el miedo de hacerle daño tocándole una zona tan delicada sobre una prenda rugosa.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó Bella enrollando el material en sus caderas. Edward le ayudó a deslizarlo hasta sus pies, y una vez llegadas a ese punto, no pudo evitar besar uno de ellos.

—Eres tan bella…

No obstante, cuando volvió a incorporarse y dejó vagar sus ojos por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada debajo del pololo.

Su monte estaba coronado por un fino vello castaño, no abundante, que parecía estar recortado. Él se echó sobre ella nuevamente, recorriendo la suavidad de sus muslos y la piel de sus costados.

Ella lo cogió del cuello para acercarlo y percibió la tensión de su cuerpo. Bella entendió que no iba a aguantar mucho en preliminares.

—Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de esto. —Ella recorrió su pecho a través de la chupa y él la miró a los ojos. Se separó de ella tragando duro, y se quitó la casaca seguida de la chupa, y la camisola debajo de esta; con los dedos temblorosos. Luego, lanzó las prendas hacia un costado de la cama y procedió a desabrocharse el calzón.

—Deja que te ayude.

Bella se levantó junto a él para que le fuese más fácil deshacerse de la parte de abajo, y ella arrastró su ropa interior con lo otro.

Edward se puso nervioso al notar la exposición de su masculinidad frente a ella, más aún por su grado de excitación. Salió del calzón y se acabó de quitar los calzoncillos con las medias y los zapatos, dejándolos a ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Tranquilo.

Bella se acercó a él y le indicó sin palabras que se agachara para besarle. Ya no necesitaban más que indicios para eso. Tan pronto como él volvió a saborear el tacto de sus labios húmedos y la escuchó producir pequeños sonidos o gimoteos, se fue relajando; momento que ella aprovechó para llevarlo con él encima de la cama. Se tumbó lentamente, y él volvió a quedar encima, mientras Bella lo recibía abriendo sus piernas.

Él se acomodó entre ellas, mientras con una de sus manos, ella buscó su miembro y lo ubicó en su entrada, haciéndolo saltar.

Sus manos fueron bastante suaves, el problema fue que él estaba demasiado perceptible.

—Poco a poco —le susurró en el oído, y Edward aceptó las indicaciones y fue entrando, sujetando la espalda de Bella entre sus manos mientras se unía a ella con lentitud.

Una vez estuvieron con los cuerpos entrelazados y pegados en plenitud, Bella enrolló sus piernas entre sus caderas y lo impulsó para que empezara a moverse.

La estrechez y calidez del cuerpo de Bella que lo recibía, era sofocante para él, y tuvo que poner todo de sí para no arruinar el momento. Poco a poco, ambos fueron adaptándose a un ritmo candente en su vaivén.

Él quiso ser suave, pero su cuerpo le ordenó ser cada vez más duro y rápido. Bella no parecía opinar lo contrario, por la manera en la que su cuerpo se sacudía y se pegaba más a él.

—Al final, la poesía no me ha servido para nada contigo… —comentó mientras sus caderas chocaban sumergiéndolos a ambos en una entrega mutua de placer inigualable.

—O puede que sí, tal vez me logres conquistar más con ella. —Mantuvo la boca abierta mientras otro suspiro se escapaba de ella al recibir otra dura embestida, en tan solo acabar la frase.

Edward esperó a que se acomodara para volver a salir y empujar.

—¿Quieres que lo intente?

Bella quiso hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue otro grito seguido de otra expresión sensualmente deformada de su rostro, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para incentivar a Edward.

Él recorrió cada detalle de su belleza con los ojos, y se acercó para quedarse lo más próximo posible a sus labios.

—Vuestro cuerpo es el más atractivo del legado, es aquel que se utiliza para atraer a los deseos más libidinosos del pecado.

Bella sonrió intentando mirarle por encima de las pestañas.

—Mi cuerpo es el mar de los ángeles y de los cielos, y sirve para manteneros alejado de los —gimió en su boca— males traicioneros.

—Se equivoca —negó Edward reticente, a la vez que su alma se encendía al escuchar que ella participaba—. Su cuerpo es aquel que sirve para embaucarme.

—Solo procura acercarte a mí, para que de esa manera consiga enamorarte —susurró saliendo de su papel.

Edward se quedó sin palabras, haciendo un tipo de gruñido. Bella sonrió sobre sus labios y los abrió tan pronto como Edward pidió acceso para adentrar su lengua en su pequeña boca. Ambos soltaron un gemido y ahogaron otros más a medida que sus lenguas se movían produciéndoles un cosquilloso desenfreno.

Desde ese momento, Edward supo que Bella definitivamente había conseguido robarle el corazón.

Bella rompió el beso cuando él se movió con las embestidas más rápidas y certeras que hasta el momento habían experimentado.

Edward iba acogiendo con más fuerza en cada empuje esa sensación que recorría sus nervios hasta posarse en el punto de unión de sus cuerpos. Cada vez más parecía más cercana, más insistente, y eso le exigía acelerar sus movimientos y dejarse llevar por lo que deseaba su instinto.

Ella no pudo resistirlo y mordió con una fuerza moderada el hombro de él, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de frustración.

Al parecer Edward malinterpretó el gesto, pues desaceleró el ritmo y fue la misma Bella que tuvo que subir y bajar de él, de manera que no dejase escapar aquel nudo placentero bajo sus cuerpos que la estaba llevando al límite.

—Ya casi, Edward. ¡Ah!

Al siguiente envite, Bella empezó a chillar y a temblar en los brazos de Edward. Él continuó hasta lograr su liberación con un par de empujes más, prolongando el éxtasis de ella. Ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro como sustento durante el largo lapso de placer que los recorría de pies a cabeza.

Se tomaron un tiempo para descansar uno al lado del otro, sin deseos de separarse más de lo que creían estrictamente necesario.

—Creo que me has embaucado más tú con tres versos de poesía a que yo a ti.

Bella rio por lo gracioso que le pareció el comentario. Plantó un beso en su pecho, para después apoyar la barbilla en el mismo sitio y observarlo por encima de sus pestañas.

—Mmm, pues tendremos tiempo para hacer competencia. Si quieres, claro.

Bella lo miró con una intensidad arrolladora, a lo que él supo que debía contestar de alguna forma.

—Isabella, yo siento por ti algo que no he sentido por ninguna otra. Más bien, nunca pensé en sentir algo así en mi vida por alguien. Sé que esto debería haber pasado en otras condiciones; que he roto todas las normas y las romperé al decirte esto sin siquiera conocerte, saber tu estatus ni procedencia ni la cantidad de tu dote, ni tu línea sanguínea y después de haberte deshonrado…

Calló durante un segundo y se incorporó para bajarse de la cama, alejando a Bella de él en el proceso. Ella se quedó sentada cubriendo su pecho con la sábana, visiblemente confundida, mientras Edward volvía a ella por el lado contrario de la cama, solo que con una rodilla postrada en el suelo.

—Debería haberte cortejado —continuó a la vez que cogía una de sus manos—. Haber planeado un momento romántico en el que te mostraría la hermosa mujer que eres, inigualable a cualquiera que jamás haya conocido. Y solo después de haber hablado con tu padre y con el resto de nuestras familias, hubiese conseguido un anillo, me hubiese arrodillado como estoy haciendo ahora y te preguntaría: Isabella, ¿me concederías el honor de pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti y hacer de mi vida la más dichosa al aceptar convertirte en mi esposa?

Bella quedó muda, totalmente atónita a su confesión y proposición. Pero a pesar de que las ganas de llorar estuviesen surgiendo a borbotones dentro de ella, tenía que ser realista y sincerarse.

—Edward, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. —A él se le iluminaron los ojos de solo escucharlo—. Pero no creo que me mires de la misma manera cuando te diga que no serás libre de irte jamás de aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no debo —aclaró con la voz rota—. No debo porque yo no soy quién crees que soy. También soy extraña a mi manera, no soy normal… y he hecho muchas cosas horribles e impensables para cualquiera. Y aunque tú te merezcas el cielo en teoría, has cometido un error. Y ese fue el de venir aquí, por solo parecerte más a todos esos chicos que te humillaban.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho cuando le recordó el origen de todo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía mentir y decir que estaba arrepentido.

—Bueno, si lo piensas, gracias a eso te he conocido. Y creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Él intentó acariciar su mano, pero ella la alejó como si su tacto quemara, aumentando la herida creciente en su pecho.

—Esa desafortunadamente debería ser tu condena —murmuró rompiendo la conexión que compartían sus ojos—. ¿Ahora qué más da que te lo cuente todo si ya te quedarás de un modo u otro? —se preguntó negando con la cabeza—. Esta casa, todos los cuartos y sus rincones guardan sus secretos. Miles de veces esto ha atraído a muchos aventureros ciegos hacia aquí, víctimas al igual que yo de que sus destinos fueran alterados, y ahora ya no están más...

Pero él no interpretó esas palabras de la manera en que ella pensaba.

—Bella, tranquila —le pidió—. Preciosa, no soy quién para juzgarte y tampoco te estoy pidiendo un resumen de todo los males que has pasado en tu vida anterior. Has estado sola, durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Te veo sufrir y me parte el alma verte así; debes entender que lo importante es que nada volverá a ser igual.

—¿Ah, no?

Su interés solo había sido captado cuando escuchó su última frase, pero Edward sonrió de todas maneras, viendo que la podía volver a recuperar.

—Claro que no. Si tú me aceptas, me quedaré a tu lado y te cuidaré. Te haré mi esposa y me aseguraré de mantenernos juntos tantos años como duren nuestras vidas.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de hacer eso por mí, Edward? ¿Después de que te he dicho que debo obligarte a la fuerza a permanecer a mi lado?

—No lo haría por ti. —Se incorporó levemente para acariciar su nariz con la suya—. Lo haría por nosotros.

Bella no pudo evitar que un leve sollozo escapara de sus labios, sintiendo cómo se le crujía el alma por dentro.

—¿Sabes qué? —Acabó por aparentar recomponerse, separándose de él—. Aunque te acabo de decir que no puedes irte de aquí, si deseas la libertad eres libre de tomarla. Yo asumiré las consecuencias porque tú mereces la pena, Edward —le prometió—. Te concedo una segunda oportunidad, y escúchame bien porque no te la voy a volver a repetir: si decides marcharte, eres libre de hacerlo. No obstante, una vez traspases los límites de esta casa tendrás que olvidarte de todo, no podrás volver aquí. Y de hacerlo, morirás. Si te quedas… nunca más podrás volver a donde pertenecías. Te quedarías conmigo, pero a cambio tendrías que renunciar a tu vida entera, Edward. No podrías volver a ver ni a tu familia, ni mucho menos a tu hermano.

Edward abrió los puentes de su nariz y se arrastró en la cama hasta estar frente a ella, cubriéndose la cintura con las sábanas. Bella lo miró expectante mientras tanto. Sabía que era mucho por asimilar, y sabía que la mayoría de las probabilidades apuntaban a que la iba a abandonar.

¿Mas cómo podía ser ella tan egoísta de dejar encarcelado a un hombre como él, a costa de su voluntad, por un error? A pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo lo acabaría pagando con su vida, con lo gentil que él era y el gran corazón que tenía, no se merecía vivir como ella lo hacía. No sería justo.

«Al igual que no lo fue para ti cuando te condenaron a vivir como un alma en pena hasta el último día que existiese el mundo y a hacer las cosas inigualables y repugnantes que necesitas, para sobrevivir».

Jamás olvidaría el día que le quitaron la libertad y que la abandonaron a su suerte. Su consuelo por lo menos, era que había tenido la oportunidad de tener esa experiencia con Edward que podría quedar guardada siempre vívida en su memoria. ¿Sería tan duro vivir a base de recuerdos si esos eran los mejores de su existencia?

—No deseo ir a ninguna parte si no es contigo, Isabella —dijo Edward sin el menor rastro de duda en su rostro—. Y tampoco me interesa ningún sentido de libertad si no es a tu lado. Libertad, es justo lo que ha orientado mis pasos hasta llegar a ti.

Bella despertó de su maravilloso sueño, pestañeando varias veces seguidas sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Edward, no puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?

—No entiendo porqué renunciarías a toda tu vida... por estar conmigo. —Lo soltó como si fuese un insulto.

—¡Porque te quiero!

Esas palabras la impactaron de sobremanera. Sus lágrimas se derramaban en sus entrañas a mares, y su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho después de llevar años estando apagado.

Con un simple gesto como el suyo, había logrado lo que nadie había hecho: ilusionarla, y hacerla feliz.

—¿Y cómo te imaginas que sería ese futuro juntos?

Tomando eso como una confirmación, él se arrastró en la cama hasta tumbarse nuevamente a su lado. La atrajo a su pecho para besarle el puente de la cabeza mientras los acomodaba a ambos y hacía sentir a Bella segura y protegida.

—Amándonos, como hace poco hicimos; compartiendo y creando poesía juntos, y viviendo en nuestro mundo propio libre de estándares sin sentido, siendo nosotros mismos. Ya que tú me has enseñado que no soy el único que piensa eso.

—¿Y te gustaría vivir en un mundo así? —cuestionó.

—Claro —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Lamentablemente, solo nosotros dos somos los que creemos en él.

—No te cierres a la posibilidad tan deprisa, tal vez dentro de unos años todo por fin pueda llegar a cambiar.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por detrás de su cuerpo y comenzaron a trazar patrones sin sentido en la piel de su espalda.

—La ilustración consiguió la independencia de los Estados Unidos, pero las tradiciones en las que crece la gente…

—¿Y no estás enfadado porque eso te perjudique a ti, de cierta manera?

—No soy tan egoísta. Sé lo mucho que este país estaba abusando de ellos, y no era justo.

—Yo te prometo que algún día verás eso con tus propios ojos —lo cortó convencida.

Edward se acercó a besarla, pero Bella esquivó su cara.

—Entonces, ¿al final te quedarás junto a mí? —preguntó ella por última vez.

—Para siempre, ya te lo he dicho.

—Tal vez requiera confirmarlo un par de veces más...

—Todas las que quieras.

Ella se vio gratamente feliz mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar encima de Edward, fascinado con lo que sea que hiciera. Cuando abrió sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura e inclinó su rostro, él cerró los ojos esperando por el beso que tanto anhelaba.

Solo que ese nunca llegó, ya que Bella cambió la dirección y se fue a recorrer su mandíbula, donde empezó a dar breves lamidas.

—Mmm, Bella…

Y siguió bajando, hasta acabar entreteniéndose durante más tiempo en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te dijese que soy la hija de la bruja de la leyenda?

Ella se incorporó un poco posando las manos en su pecho, esperando en su sitio paciente mientras Edward la traspasaba con la mirada, analizando sus facciones.

—En ese caso —murmuró serio—, tendrías que recordarme cuál de nuestros tantos besos es el supuesto beso de amor verdadero que tendría que darte… aunque no me opondría a darte otro si fuese necesario.

Los ojos de Edward destellaban de emoción, interesados en participar en aquel candente entretenimiento.

—Lo siento, pero en esa historia las reglas son diferentes. Ese beso es uno especial, uno que solo la dama puede dar —le explicó ella con una voz juguetona juntando sus brazos haciendo que sus pechos resaltasen y la mirada de él se fuese hacia ese punto en concreto mientras que se volvía a inclinar del todo sobre él.

—¿Ah sí?

—Hmm… —asintió ella sobre su piel.

—¿Y qué esperas para dármelo? —preguntó Edward ansioso e impaciente, como se notaba claramente entre la unión de los muslos de Bella.

—Intento hacerlo…

Cuando habló desde su posición le produjo cosquillas, causando que Edward fuese prácticamente incapaz de hablar.

—Bella, ahí no están mis labios.

Él sintió la respiración caliente de su risa sobre su piel.

—Nunca te especifiqué el tipo de beso —aclaró con malicia—. Y ese en concreto, no se da necesariamente en los labios.

—¿En donde entonces?

—Aquí.

Y acto seguido ella le clavó los colmillos hasta que se encontraron bien sumergidos en su yugular mientras succionaba con aprehensión, cumpliendo así, dicha profecía por fin.

FINAL

* * *

 **Bueno, otra vez otro final del que me siento feliz de haber construido.**

 **Información del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Hay muchas partes de la historia que intenté hacerlas complejas de entender y con mucho simbolismo y largas explicaciones detrás. Por ello, haré algo que no he visto que es muy común hacer por aquí pero que creo que será útil por si alguien quiere saber más de la historia y otros detalles. Será como un breve análisis de las partes más importantes, también, si queréis podéis decirme en los comentarios alguna cosa más que no hayáis acabado de ver clara y yo lo actualizaré para adjuntar una respuesta ahí :)**

 **Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Información extra

**ANÁLISIS Y REFERENCIAS DEL RELATO**

 **(Solo para quién sepa saber más)**

 **Sí, sé que no es muy usual que haya esta parte, pero a mí me gustaría señalar esta clase de cosas porque a veces puede servir para que se entienda mejor toda la historia, (son referencias especiales) y también porque he querido transmitir una serie de cosas que a veces es muy difícil entender sino lo interpretas con según qué ideas:**

* * *

 **—Ambientación y Época:** para empezar, todo transcurre en un año (1785) en que tiene gran relevancia la ilustración y las nuevas ideas. En el relato me he querido centrar más en la parte social que otra cosa.

Es cierto que para que esa corriente se desarrollara lo suficiente pasaron décadas de transición, pero en el momento en que sitúo la obra solo hace pocos años de la independencia Estados Unidos y los pensamientos tradicionales chocan con los modernos, que todavía son menoría.

(Edward representa lo tradicional y Bella lo nuevo). Y de ahí surgen debates importantes en todos los niveles (de filosofía, valores, comercio, etc).

 **—Actitudes:** lo tradicional también interviene en la vida cotidiana y los comportamientos habituales. Las relaciones promiscuas, el papel del hombre y la mujer, la búsqueda de riquezas por parte de la sociedad burguesa. Esto se intentará cuestionar más de lo que antes se hacía.

 **—Lenguaje:** no hice que Bella tuteara a Edward porque sí. A partir del se empieza a utilizar el lenguaje informal del que derivará el actual. Por ejemplo, en Clarín con "El si de las niñas" de 1804 ya se puede ver el uso del "te" y no tanto el _sois_ o el _vos_ que pertenecen a épocas anteriores.

 **—Tipo de amor típico de la época:** las personas entonces se casaban sin estar enamoradas, y los amores furtivos se resumían a sentimientos muy básicos. El amor se confundía con atracción muy fácilmente. Que una persona te pareciese atractiva o que compartieses gustos en común con ella sin ir más allá, ya era un logro en cualquier matrimonio. Hay mucha espontaneidad en la relación de este Edward y Bella. He intentado adecuar la obra a la época, pero también meter algo de lo que después se buscaría (ir más allá de lo que antes se creía que era amor, dar razones reales).

 **Curiosidades:**

—Dentro del bosque marchito, hay vida de distintos animales. Y la no vida en la parte encarcelada del bosque donde habitaba Bella, estaba rodeado de vida, aunque en el interior no la hubiera.

(No hubo un gran motivo para esto, simplemente quería destacar la magia del bosque y la contradicción que habita en él).

 **—La pelota:** En realidad, esto va conectado con el bosque. Bella menciona que es mágico, y también que a partir de una cierta zona es como una cárcel para los que se aventuran a ir por ahí. Ellos no pueden salir una vez dentro, porque es como los límites del territorio que mantienen a Bella presa ahí dentro, hasta que se cumpla alguna de las dos profecías.

La pelota (la que ya no tiene barro) es en realidad una de las visiones del propio bosque para atraer a las víctimas. Como Edward, muchos hombres solo se atrevieron a traspasar la senda cuando esta producía a través de la magia imágenes no ciertas.

 **—Final abierto:** el final dice que Bella eligió a Edward, pero, ¿fue el amor verdadero del primer camino alternativo? Nunca se dice. Que cada uno interprete lo que quiera jeje. También podría ser que al final le mintiese sobre que ese era el "beso" de la profecía, y al final Edward no fuese más que una de sus tantas víctimas que acabaría encerrando en una de las habitaciones con los otros cadáveres.

Y creo que esto es lo que más me interesa decir. Hay muchas más cosas que creo que "simbolicé" de alguna manera cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Esta historia lleva años en mi cabeza (tal vez desde 2012 o 2014), pero recién la he querido desarrollar para estas fechas, y gracias que esperé, ya que antes no tenía tanto conocimiento para definirla tanto como creo que he podido hacerlo ahora.

Todas mis obras lo hago con un esfuerzo y constancia especial, y este no ha sido la excepción.

 **Si surge alguna duda más, contesto por Facebook o privado.**

 **Kisses! (Y gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta lectura).**


End file.
